Tunisia
Tunisia ( Arabic : تونس, French Tunisie), officially the Republic of Tunisia is a country in North Africa, bordering Algeria and Libya and the Mediterranean Sea . It belongs to the Maghreb , which includes Morocco , Mauritania , Algeria and Libya are counted. Contents * 1 History ** 1.1 Important dates * 2 Demographics * 3 Religion * 4 Administrative divisions * 5 Geography ** 5.1 Cities * 6 Sights * 7 Tourism in Tunisia ** 7.1 Golf in Tunisia * 8 Politics ** 8.1 Polity ** 8.2 Political parties ** 8.3 Jasmine Revolution ** 8.4 Heads of Tunisia * 9 International History The last forty years of archaeological research in Tunisia has soared, which has yielded a lot of information about the period before the arrival of the Phoenicians. Tunisia is traditionally inhabited by Berbers . From the 10th century BC. coastal areas were colonized by Phoenicians . Their main settlement, Carthage , was from the 5th century BC. a formidable competitor for the emerging Roman Empire . The climax of the battle between the two cities was the legendary expedition to Italy by the Carthaginian general Hannibal , son of Hamilcar Barkas . In 146 BC. Carthage was created by the Romans razed to the ground and became the current Tunisia annexed by the Roman Empire. In late antiquity Tunisia was first dominated by the Vandals , then by the Byzantines . In the 7th century, Tunisia was conquered by the Arabs , which Islam introduced. Until the 10th century, the region is part of the larger Arab caliphate. From the 11th century the country was severely affected by devastating invasions by the Banu Hilal Bedouin. From the 10th to the 16th centuries ruled a succession of Berber dynastiesover the country: the Ziriden (973-1152), the Almohads (1152-1229) and the Hafsid dynasty (1229-1574). Among these latter was Tunis the capital and developed the country as a superpower. During this period the country was constantly in conflict with the Morocco of the Merinids . After several unsuccessful attempts by Spain to theReconquista to expand into the North African continent received from the late 16th century the Ottomans the say. They ruled Tunisia through the bei of Tunis , a powerful governor who ruled in practice as an independent sovereign. Among the beis Tunis developed into an important port for the infamous Barbary pirates . When in the course of the 19th century became the bei financial difficulties, seized the Frenchmen , who earlier Algiers had taken their chances and occupy the country. Halfway through the 20th century, Tunisia became independent, first as a kingdom but soon afterward as a republic. Important dates Demographics The original population consists largely of Berbers . Most Tunisians, however, these are not conscious and consider themselves Arabs . In the course of history, many different peoples have occupied the territory and left their mark. See also the history of Carthage , Rome and Islam. The birth rate in 2004 was 16.1, the mortality rate is 13.8. During the 20th century the population has increased fivefold. Religion The Constitution of Tunisia stipulates that its state religion , the Islam and that only a Muslim president may be. 98% of the population is Muslim. The country has since its establishment in 1969 a member of theOrganization of the Islamic Conference (OIC). There are also a minority of Christians (1% of the population) and Jews (less than 1% of the population). Where there were approximately 25,000 Jews in 1972 in Tunisia, in 2007 there were still only 1,500 left. One of the oldest Jewish communities located on the island of Jerba . El Ghriba Synagogue , the ancient synagogue of the island on 11 April 2002, the target of a bomb found in which 21 people died. Christianity also has a long history in Tunisia. Cyprian , Bishop of Carthage in the 3rd century . In 1884 it became Catholic Archdiocese of Carthage was founded. It was in 1964 lifted under pressure from the Tunisian government and converted into the Prelature (nullius) Tunis. Most churches were then also nationalized . The Cathedral of Saint Louis was the worship withdrawn but in 1993 put into operation again. On 31 May 1995, the Prelature was elevated to diocese. Since 2005, Bishop Maroun Lahham at the head of the diocese. Administrative divisions Tunisia is politically subdivided into 24 governorates. Geography City The capital of Tunisia Tunis , located in the north of the country. Outside the medina, which breathes a traditional atmosphere, Tunis is in part a very western-looking town, mainly through the influence of the French at the beginning of the twentieth century. Sights * Monuments on the World Heritage List Tourism in Tunisia Tunisia is a holiday destination for many Europeans. Popular holiday destinations in the country are the island of Djerba and coastal towns like Sousse , Hammamet and Port El Kantaoui . The country has more archaeological sites like that of Carthage near Tunis and El Jem with impressive Roman amphitheater . The country has varied types of landscapes: desert landscape in the Sahara in the south to forests in the north of the peninsula Cap Bon . A cheap way to travel is the shared taxi (called louage), for which haphazardly to a taxi stand can go: the drivers are always happy when they get their taxi full. Less known than the island of Djerba, the Kerkennah Islands, which lie off the coast of Sfax. Important oases in Tunisia Tozeur and Douz . From these places you can explore the Sahara, as well as the salt lake Chott el-Djerid . Who never a mirage is seen here makes a good chance to be perceived. Sidi Bou Said is a picturesque town not far from the capital Tunis, which attracts among other artistic people. Golf in Tunisia The French have introduced golf in Tunisia. Already in 1927 was the Carthage Golf Club (par 66) was established, one of the oldest golf clubs in Africa. In late 2009, the country had ten golf clubs and twelve 18-hole courses. Politics Polity The constitution of Tunisia dates from 1959 . According to the constitution the country is a democracy with a republican form of government and the Islam as state religion . Head of State of the Republic of Tunisia is the president elected for five years (universal suffrage). As in the former colonial power France , has the president far-reaching powers. The government of Tunisia is headed by a prime minister. Supreme legislative power in Tunisia, the National Assembly (parliament), which is elected by all citizens aged 20 and older for five years. Local government consists of governorates (provinces) led by a governor with fairly large powers. Each province has a provincial council. Both the council and the governor are elected through universal suffrage.Furthermore, there are municipal and country districts. At the head of a country district is elected by the District sheik and the head of a municipality a mayor chosen by the council. Political parties The largest political party, the secular Nidaa Tounes . Other parties are the Islamist Ennahda movement , the social liberal Congress for the Republic , the social democratic Democratic Forum for Labour and Freedom and the liberal Afek Tounes . Jasmine Revolution In January 2011, the Jasmine Revolution place, which after a period of heavy protests led to the fall of the regime of President Zine El Abidine Ben Ali . Heads of state of Tunisia International Tunisia, like other Maghreb countries among the Arab world and the MENA regions. Tunisia has relations with both the European Union , with whom it has an association agreement, as with the other countries of the Arab world . Tunisia is also a member of the Arab League and the African Union , and has strong links with former colonial power France in particular, through economic cooperation, industrial modernization and privatisatieprogramma programs. The approach to the conflict between Israel and thePalestinians made it an intermediary in Middle Eastern diplomacy. Former President Zine El Abidine Ben Ali retained the policy to seek good relations with the West, while playing an active role in the Arab and African regional organizations. His predecessor, President Habib Bourguiba took a unbound position but emphasized close relations with Europe and the United States. The country is a member of the following international organizations: * the United Nations (since November 12, 1956) * The Arab League (since 1958) * the Organization of the Islamic Conference (since 1969) * the Francophonie (since 1970) * the Arab Maghreb Union (since 1989) * the World Trade Organization (since March 29, 1995) * the Mediterranean Dialogue of NATO (since February 1995) * the African Union (since July 9, 2002) Category:Country Category:Tunisia